


Leyes de Termodinámica

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Doctor Who., Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred le dice a Tim: "Si lo que le preocupa es que alguien pudiera reconocer a la señorita Jenny, me parece que darle una máscara y uniforme sería lo más apropiado."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leyes de Termodinámica

**Leyes de termodinámica.**   
_ "Si dos objetos A y B están por separado en equilibrio térmico con un tercer objeto C, entonces los objetos A y B están en equilibrio térmico entre sí". Ley cero de termodinámica. _

Alfred estaba terminando de colocar las galletas en un plato cuándo escuchó sonido de discusión. Suspiró, pensando en épocas pasadas en las que él había pensado que la mansión era demasiado silenciosa. Lo único distinto era que, por ahora, no eran Tim y Damian discutiendo, sino Jenny y Tim, lo que hacía esto único: Tim y Jenny se habían llevado bien literalmente desde el momento en que la extraterrestre había caído al planeta. Las únicas ocasiones en que Alfred los había visto discutir había sido cuándo se ponían a hablar de física y las leyes de la termodinámica antes de desayunar.

La respuesta al porqué era la discusión se hizo obvia pronto, y ciertamente no provenía de una discusión científica. La ropa de Jenny estaba sucia con lodo y sangre, su sudadera con un desgarre, y cuándo la chica se la quitó, Alfred vio en sus manos y antebrazos señales de una lucha, un par de nudillos enrojecidos.

\- ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? - preguntó Jenny tras lavarse las manos. Alfred contó hasta diez, yendo por el kit de primeros auxilios. Si algo había aprendido todos sobre la joven era que se ofendía muy rápidamente-. ¿Dejar que te golpearan?

\- ¡Dick no hubiera tardado en llegar!

\- ¡Lo recordaré la próxima vez que te estén golpeando y me quedaré _oh_ tan sentada leyendo un libro por los tres minutos punto veintiocho segundos que, por cierto, fue lo que se tardaron en llegar!

Nadie podía poner en duda que ese era el tiempo exacto que se habían tardado, tampoco. Alfred había tenido que dejar de pedirle a la señorita Jenny que le diera 'un minuto' para encontrar o hacer algo, porque la joven, quién todavía no sabía mucho sobre aliteraciones terrícolas, lo tomaba literal hasta la última milésima.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Alguien pudo haberte visto!

\- Me parece, amo Tim, señorita Jenny, que la solución es obvia -interrumpió Alfred, tomando las manos de la joven para aplicar ungüento y evitar que se fueran a inflamar. Tim, con una galleta en la mano, y Jenny, con sus manos extendidas hacia él, dejaron de discutir para verlo-. Si lo que le preocupa es que alguien pudiera reconocer a la señorita Jenny, me parece que darle una máscara y uniforme sería lo más apropiado.

Hubo silencio unos momentos, los ojos de los dos jóvenes enormes mientras consideraban esto. Y luego, a la vez:

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡No!

Y entonces nuevamente silencio. Alfred suspiró, colocando una venda alrededor de la muñeca de Jenny con la rapidez que da la práctica antes de retirarse un poco, porque la discusión, supo, estaba por continuar.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Podría ayudarte!

\- Jenny, llevas _seis_ meses en la Tierra apenas y--

\- ¡Llevaba ese tiempo en el espacio!

\- _Exacto_. No tienes más de un año de existir. Deberías de estarte preocupando de aprender sobre la vida aquí y no--

\- ¿Ser útil?

Alfred se atrevió a voltear a ver. La voz de Jenny ya no había estado ofendida, sino herida. Ella volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

\- Jenny...

\- Tim... por seis meses he hecho todo lo que Superman, tú y Dick me pidieron. Voy a la escuela. No me meto en líos. Trabajo en construir la nave para Nessa. Pero esto _no es lo que soy_. No soy Jenny Noble, o no soy solamente ella. Aprecio todo lo que han hecho por mi, pero no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Sin más, la joven tomó su sudadera y dio media vuelta. Tim suspiró, sentándose en un banco, frotándose el rostro.

\- ¿Vas a decir algo, Alfred?

Alfred le sirvió un vaso de leche.

\- Me parece, amo Tim, que usted ya sabe lo que diría. Eso le quita un poco el placer del 'te lo dije'.

Tim lanzó un quejido, golpeando su frente contra la mesa. Alfred fue a guardar el kit de primeros auxilios.

**

Jenny no lo esperó al día siguiente para desayunar, y tuvo su celular apagado todo el día. Tim sabía que, técnicamente, podría ir a la universidad para verla, pero decidió respetar su espacio. Además, si volvían a discutir, sería mejor que lo hicieran en privado.

No que le entusiasmara mucho la idea de volver a discutir con Jenny. En el tiempo en que la tormenta solar la había sacado de su tiempo y dimensión para caer en Gotham, Jenny se había vuelto... una amiga. Alguien en quien él confiaba fácilmente un ochenta por ciento de todo. Jenny era divertida, era inteligente, era capaz... (y preciosa, le recordó una molesta voz en su cabeza que sonaba demasiado a Conner, como si él no pudiera darse cuenta de eso por si solo).

Y sí, Jenny sabía pelear, también sabía eso muy bien. Entrenaban juntos con frecuencia, casi todos los días. Y los conocimientos de Jenny sobre tecnología y armas del siglo 62 le habían ofrecido bastantes ventajas en los últimos meses. Incluso su filosofía de combate se acomodaba con la de Red Robin: no matar, no armas.

No era, se admitió Tim, que no pensara que Jenny no fuera a soportar el ser una superheroína. Por lo que Jenny le había contado de su vida antes de la Tierra, _ya_ lo había sido, sólo que sin máscara.

¿Entonces, qué?

Cuándo regresó a la mansión, Dick y Damian ya habían salido a patrullar y Jenny practicaba gimnasia, los ojos vendados mientras caminaba por un hilo de tensión. Tim esperó sin decir nada mientras Jenny giraba en el aire, usando el hilo de dos centímetros de grueso para pararse de manos, volver a estar de pie y luego brincar, girando en el aire para caer en el suelo.

\- Sé que estás ahí, Tim-. Jenny no tenía superoído como Conner o Kara, pero por lo que habían podido ver, los sentidos de los Time Lords eran un poco más avanzados que los de los humanos, lo suficiente para que sorprenderla fuera casi imposible.

Tim suspiró, acercándose con una toalla. - Hey, Jenny.

\- ... hey - Jenny suspiró también, acercándose, y antes de que Tim pudiera decir nada, ella se adelantó-. ¿Podemos dejar de pelear? En la madrugada estaba repasando las ecuaciones del programa de Nessa pero me atoré en uno de los teoremas y me habría quedado bien poderla discutir contigo, pero no sabía si querrías hablar o no.

\- Yo tampoco sabía si tu querrías hablar -admitió.

\- No quería, un poco, lo que es completamente horrible, porque hablar contigo es una de las cosas que más me gustan, empatado con las galletas de chocolate de Alfred y las ecuaciones cuadráticas metafísicas - Jenny hizo un puchero, viéndolo por entre sus pestañas-. Puedo aceptar un cuarenta... no, un cuarenta y cinco punto sesenta y siete de la culpa de la discusión y admitir que no debí involucrarme en la pelea _sin_ avisarte si aceptas el resto de la culpa.

\- ... de hecho, creo que sería más bien aceptar un setenta y cinco de la culpa - admitió Tim, y no sólo porque sabía la forma en que el rostro de Jenny se maravillaría ante eso-. Es cierto que no debiste involucrarte sin avisarme, pero fue tonto de mi parte molestarme porque me ayudaras, porque lo hiciste. Posiblemente me evitaste una costilla rota o dos. Lo siento.

Jenny le dio esa sonrisa suya que Tim estaba seguro opacaba varios diamantes y que hacía que la voz de Conner y Bart en su cerebro se rieran de lo lindo. Afortunadamente - o no - todavía había cosas que discutir, lo que apagaría esa sonrisa. Demonios.

\- Jenny, lo de darte un uniforme...

Ella suspiró, dando media vuelta para brincar y subir a los anillos, girando para hacer fuerza y equilibro con los brazos mientras se sostenía ahí. -- Sigues diciendo que no, ¿huh?

\- Has visto la vida en Gotham, Jenny. - le dijo Tim, acercándose a donde estaba-. Nos has visto a nosotros. ¿Seguro que es lo que quieres? Podrías viajar por donde quisieras en la Tierra, o enfocarte solamente a trabajar en el diseño de Nessa. Puedes hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Jenny no dijo nada por unos momentos. Giró en los anillos antes de soltarse, dando tres vueltas y media con flexión para caer perfectamente, pero no sonrió, más bien viéndose pensativa.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mi papá, Tim?

Un ser legendario que viajaba por el tiempo y el espacio salvando civilizaciones. Un pacifista que se rehusaba a admitir que podía ser un soldado, que había detenido la masacre del mundo de origen de Jenny. Durante los seis meses de su viaje, Jenny había cazado la leyenda del Doctor por todos los mundos que había podido. Cuándo le había hablado de él, su expresión había sido una mezcla dolorosamente familiar de maravilla y nostalgia.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pues... eso es todo lo que te puedo contar de él. No sé nada más de él. No sé qué cosas le gustan, si tiene algún hobbie, qué tipo de música le gustan. Nada. Pero lo que sí puedo decir es... que sé que él está ahí, en alguna parte, teniendo aventuras, salvando personas y civilizaciones. No sé si es lo que querría que yo fuera, pero es lo que _soy_. Está en mi.

¿Para hacer que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella? Tim supuso que era posible, pero sí que recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Jenny, y podía imaginar muy bien cómo se sentía.

\- Además... - agregó Jenny, sus labios curvándose un poco en una sonrisa más suave de la que usualmente mostraba, su expresión casi tímida-. Me gustaría ayudarte, Tim. No me pidas que siga cerrando los ojos y me vaya a dormir sin hacer nada cuándo allá afuera podría estarte dando apoyo.

Y sí, lo sabía. Jenny no sería precisamente un sidekick, sino... una compañera. Un equipo. Algo más que lo diferenciaría de Batman.

Vio el rostro de Jenny, su expresión, y Tim se rindió a lo inevitable.

\- ... tenemos que pensarte un nombre clave. Y diseñarte un disfraz. Aunque Alfred seguramente ya tiene algunas ideas para eso.

Jenny se quedó en silencio unos momentos, la boca abierta y los ojos enormes mientras entendía bien sus palabras. - Quieres decir...

\- Que tienes razón - aceptó Tim, sonriendo-. Me caería bien saber que hay alguien para ayudarme que no esté a tres minutos veintiocho segundos de dis--.

Jenny lo interrumpió con un abrazo y su risa, casi desbalanceándolo. Y sí, quizá costaría un poco acostumbrarse. Pero eso no era necesariamente malo. Después de todo, eso era algo que ya había aceptado. Él era Red Robin, después de todo.

Y al parecer, Red Robin acababa de conseguirse una compañera.


End file.
